massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
The Trollrial
Please Help! - If you have a troll, griefer, thief, or similar, add them and their crime here where you think is appropriate. The Trollrial are all those who destroy and troll and kill just for the fun of it (?). In rp, they are the Trollrial, in the game, they are griefers, just griefers. For theives, go to the Thieves Guild. If they kill for fun, get a diamond sword. *'NOTE': Trollrial are GRIEFERS, not people who annoy you or steal or kill for fun. Just griefers. *'Please keep your opinion out of it. This is not a "bash people" page.' *'Note': You cannot remove yourself from this page. That's just cheating :P Extreme Trolls Extreme Trolls are people who do immense damage to others creations. They can be hackers or just people who are jerks. *altiar321- He griefed the faction after he was kicked and destroyed a lot of buildings. He took stuff from chests he doesn't own. (hacker) *wilshire - Continually trolls others just for the sake of trolling them. Does not grief only because you can't on faction turf. *Bruvvy - Troll who does nothing but grief, will even grief right in front of you and without mercy *Kevin4678-Completly filled Chaos's factio home with random crap and destroyed our portals *Lord1uke - Broke though VennHearts' wall to destory a protected portal, could be a xrayer/hacker *RyanBob22 - He has a history of destroying allied factions property, writing profane inslults across the land to taunt other factions, has spent countless nights spaming chat and generally disrupting otherwise lively conversation, and has a habit of trying to convince other people that his actions are justified and that his victims "griefed" him first. Moderate Trolls Moderate Trolls do moderate damage and aren't all that motivated to troll and grief and damage others. They are people who just like to annoy others. * Miztorga - Keep combat logging, combat logged 10 times in the same fight. * JoseProPT - Removed material from a tunnel on a faction road. * dllight - Griefed the faction lighthouse (broke through walls, destroyed redstone circuits, stole some items). * nft2 - Spawn camped four of us at once and slaughtered our animals. Possible hacker. Guard your wallets. * swsfoe - griefed two times/ moderate damage /tempbanned. * ChrisCreeper - griefed once / tempbanned. Be aware of him and his friend. * ImmortalBunny - Broke items around the faction so that he could use them to decorate his house with. * OHYEAH99 - Griefed a house with lava & water *Nccm16 - an extreme troll who griefed the faction that tried to give them a head start on the world. *xma - he griefed a big building project (unclaimed) of us. He stole a lot off building materials and stuff. *domoonic - Goes around griefing unprotected bases and uses x-ray to find any hidden bases or ores! *Dylanx4271 - He Griefed the faction, fair do's, then he asked to get his stuff back, and griefed again! *Tofo124 - Stole a third of Empirica's base.. *Nikogudskill - Kills all our animal and grief to get to them. Also steal 64 iron from us. *jenkmaster - breaks the glass on my home all the time *Reecehilton13 - He went on to slaughter every animal in our barn and steal from the public chests at the farm. *TaintedLetter - Griefed several times random blocks in buildings right outside faction borders and destroys statues. *Hunter888888 Griefed 2-3 buildings in a faction. Former Trolls Former Trolls are the best people to have in a faction if you KNOW they are trustworthy, as they can find other trolls with relative ease and are happy to troll said other troll into oblivion. *Durialbabes - Answers questions sarcasticaly/trolls in alliance chat and builds in faction areas without permission, refusing to remove them. *marius_3_3_3 - Marius was unbanned after posting an unban request and hasen't griefed since. *Craftisor- Pleaded for freedom from a nether jail after he griefed lisha777's house he hasnt griefed since. He also has been tracking a person in Orcania that stole all of their supplies of melons and tools along with hacking explosion damage into the game and blowing up their mines. They are still trying to find the suspect One-Time Trolls One-Time Trolls are people who have only once done an act of trolling, and even then it may have been by accident. They are usually just dummies who made a mistake. *Mecharic - In an act of utter idiocy and complete rage, he stole everything stealable and did some minor and partially accidental griefing to Bb, Pidog, and Minecrafer's house. His only fault is not fixing it. He is now going to marry Pidog10 and Srox111 in an rp. Accidental Trolls Accidental Trolls are people who didn't mean to grief, they were just trying to figure out the game or didn't realize your underground house was there. They often tell you about their mistake and sometimes offer to fix it. *Tyrane --> He destroyed the 9thLegion wall because he didn't knew what griefing is. He didn't know that we were allies. Dead Trolls Dead Trolls are people who were trolls and got banned from Massivecraft for it. *kittywitty - Mimicked good players in the 9thlegion faction then griefed us. Did same to many others. Cursed in Global. Perm-Banned (owned lol) Team Speak Trolls Trolls that just goes on the Team Speak server to troll. *reececlark15 - Used "No mic mate" as a excuse over and over again. Category:Guides